My Diary
by Simone
Summary: It happens during "Angel" - BtVS season 1. This fiction won't talk about the B/A first kiss with fangs and game face. This is only a fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own anything... just the silly toughts!!! 

Lyrics & Song belong to Morissey (Sueadhead)  
  
Archive: My site... others please ask first.

Author´s note: It happens during "Angel" - BtVS season 1. This fiction won´t talk about the B/A first kiss with fangs and game face. This is only a fluff piece that talks about how idiot we women get when we want a guy soooo badly.

2nd note: Buffy doesn´t know that Angel is a vamp. 

*****************************

It were an everlasting day. Going to school, pretending that everything was normal while Angel was still hiding at her place really had tired Buffy to the bones. She could not hide he pleasant smile that insisted in showing up on her face as she though about Angel in her bedroom. That dark, tall and handsome guy pacing around, sitting in her bed...

"Shame! Shame on me!" though Buffy, but still she kept the smilling face all day long.. 

After have done all hers tasks, which included talking to Giles about the three strange vamps that had followed and tried to kill her last night, and conving him of letting her use the crossbow, she finally headed home.

Buffy had some extra food with her, food that she hoped was enough for Angel and herself. As soon as she got home, she headed upstairs.

**Why do you come here   
Why do you hang around? **

Step by step she started to think about him.   
"Were he still here?" 

Well, she hoped so. He was always hanging around her, appearing from out of nowhere, to save and to protect her.   
"What a man!" she tought 

Angel´s misterious way gave him a romantic look, like some old movie star. Buffy stopped at the middle of the stairs and closed her eyes. She could clearly see Angel in a black and white movie, wearing a black suit, a dark hat and holding a cigarette on his lips. He was leaning on a wall and she could almost hear his deep voice saying "hello, babe". Buffy felt a sudden wave of heat passing through her body as she started to imagine other things.

**I'm so sorry   
I'm so sorry **

"Damn it!" she though as she restarted to climb the steps. She looked ar the food in her hands and in order to try to change her lusty toughts she murmured:

"So little food for two people." 

As usually, Buffy was hungry. 

As she opened her bedroom door, she slipped inside and called his name out loud, while she was thinking "Jesus, what a sweet name. I could spend my lifetime saying his name: Angel, Angel, Angel..."

"Hey" he answered. 

**Why do you come here   
When you know it makes things hard for me?   
When you know   
Oh, why do you come?   
Why do you telephone   
And why send me silly notes? **

Angel stepped out of the shadows as if he were a shadow himself. 

She smiled and said: 

"Brought you some dinner." And as he simply stood there looking at her face she continued to talk. "What'd you do all day?"

"I read a little." Angel answered. "And just thought about a lot of things." He had a deadly serious look on his face. "Buffy, I..."

At that very moment she saw her diary on the top of the dresser. Her face showed all the terror she felt inside. "Oh, my God! He read it!" she tought.

"My diary?" she squeaked. "You read my diary?" 

**You had to sneak into my room   
Just to read my diary   
It was just to see, just to see   
All the things you knew   
I´d written about you   
And so many illustrations **

She walked towards the dresser, and protectively put the diary on the top drawer, shutting it angrily. 

"That is not okay. A diary is a person´s most private place and you don't even know what I was writting about."   
Good, Buffy... you can´t even convince yourself, she though as she continued to speak: " Hunk can mean a lot of things, bad things , and where I say your eyes are 'penetrating' I meant to write 'bulgy'." as she continued her fast speech she was sure to be getting into bigg trouble, cause now Angel would knew that she thought of him eventually... eventually everyday.

She barely noticed him. 

"Buffy, I.." he said stepping toward her. 

She continued with her non sense speech:

"And A doesn't stand for Angel, for that matter. It stands for... Achmed, a charming foreign exchange student, and so that whole fantasy part has nothing to do with you at all."

Angel cut her in:  
"Your mother brought the diary. I was hidden but I saw her bringing it. I´ve not touched your diary." 

**I am so very sickned   
I am so sickned NOW **

"Shame on me!" she though flushing "Bad thoughts leads to these ridiculous situations" Buffy felt her skin burning and figured out that her whole babling were even worse than if Angel had read the diary. She could feel Angel´s eyes fixed on her and as she had nothing intelligent left to say she just opened her mouth:

"Oh..." 

"Good again, Buffy! Now he´s sure that you´re a complete idiot, besides being a teenager, and you´ll never have the chance to tell him how badly you want to kiss his tender lips."

As Angel stood there, looking at her, she forced a smile and offered: 

"Do you want a cookie?" 

**I´m so sorry.... **

+The End+


End file.
